


Problems With Multiple Personalities

by Flare_Wolf_Sans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans





	1. Chapter 1

Dust POV (Point of View)

Great job me I can't even keep my stupid glasses on my face. I mean yeah I was getting beaten up but I can usually keep them on and manage to stay in control but this time they stole them off my face and snapped them in half releasing Murder, and nearly getting themselves killed but of course the teachers blamed it on me even though I was beaten up seriously too. I still can't believe that I got expelled because of my MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) Great now I need to find a new high school in my area that I haven't been to yet. I thought on my way home.

When I finally arrived at my house I walked inside and went upstairs to go high school searching for the 8th time. I went onto the local governments website and saw that a local school for humans and monsters had free places and had heaps of other skeleton monsters inside as both teachers and students. I decided to sign up to start next year as it was only a week until school ended for the year. So I walked to the school to sign up for next year it was only a couple of blocks away. When I arrived I saw a few of skeletons, a couple humans and other monster types but one human girl caught my attention, she looked like a mix of nerd and jock and had a similar aura to a monster and had a similar feel of MPD to me.

Y/N POV

I went into the office to sign up to continue from Underprimery to Underhigh as as a second year student as I was smart enough to skip a year. I walked inside and saw that some of my friends from last year that used to be a year above me were signing that they were staying and not to fill their places than the door opened and a unfamiliar skeleton that looked like (putting a picture because I suck at describing him) 

 

He has a similar aura to the other skeleton monsters but I could also feel the MPD rolling off him, he scanned his pupils across the room looking at everyone until his eyes land on me, I saw that he recognised the MPD that was coming off of me and seemed to look me from head to toe, probably looking for a personality restrictor on me but I had my locket hidden under my top and was unnoticeable while his restrictor was obviously his glasses and were in plain view.

By the time that we finally broke eye contact it was time for me to sign the form that states that I am indeed taking my spot in this school for the next year and briskly left. Before we could even talk to each other as I had to get home and cook, do my homework and sleep. Though on the walk home I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe I will see him next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip to after school holidays.

Dust POV

I woke up at 6:00am to get ready to go to school I put on my shirt, pants and jacket then I went downstairs and made my breakfast and got money for the school canteen and made some backup lunch in case they didn’t have what I wanted or if my money got stolen by jocks. Then I left the house and started to walk to school early.

On the way to school I saw the girl form when I was signing up she looked so beautiful, here E/C (eye colour) eyes and H/C (hair colour) hair she was leaving her house wait no mansion it was that big.

Y/N POV

I woke up at 6:15am and got ready for school, I put on my favourite outfit then went downstairs and got my bag that I packed yesterday grabbed some money and left.

Once outside I saw the skeleton from when I was signing to continue across the road looking at me. I crossed the road as he started to walk towards the school at a fast pace as I started to run to catch up with him he didn’t stop until he got to school once he started walking I followed him quickly trying to give him directions to the office but I lost him in the crowd of people that were trying to get to their lockers and others trying to make their way to their first class.

I walked towards the office hoping that he found his way and got my schedule walk towards my locker and found him opening the locker next to mine. I walked up to him and introduced myself to him and offered to show him around the school knowing that he would most likely prefer to be shown around by me than by Palette as Palette is extremely loud especially to new students he said yes, and I saw a faint purple blush on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dust POV

I was surprised when she offered to show me around the school, instead of letting the cheer captain Palette do it, I guess she knew that I disliked loud noises or just guessed it from her own experiences. I then replied by saying yes. I guess she heard how excited my yes was as she asked to look at his schedule to see whether we have the same class room she got her own schedule out and put it next to mine. The schedules were the same and I mean the exact same except for possibly club activities as they are by choice. She then said that she could show me around and introduce her friends to me as the lessons happen and during the day.

The schedule (Monday to Friday)

Astrology (Mr. Dream)

English (Mr. Reaper)

History (Mr. Night)

Home Economics (Sans and Grillby)

Lunch

Maths (Mr. Geno)

Art (Mr. Ink)

Drama (Mettaton)

PE (Coach Error)

Clubs/Sport/Dismissal

Y/N POV

I saw that we had the same schedule, I was amazed what was the chances that we would be in the same year level and had the exact same classes. I read his name off the top of his schedule as I forgot to ask what his name was and told him to follow me to the first class, as I was walking Bunny and her gang dared to walk in front of me and Dust and start to bully him he didn’t seem to care but me on the other hand hates bullies so I grabbed my phone and recorded what they were saying to him and sent it to Principle Annoying Dog and Vice Principle Temmie.

I then stepped in and started to roast bunny. When she called me a bitch I said that bitches are female dogs, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees are nature, nature is beautiful, thanks for calling me beautiful. Then she gave a week replied of at least I’m not ugly. I then replied with you do know I’m not a mirror ugly starts with u. Bunny looked stumped and stopped away with her gang following behind. Me and Dust continued to Astronomy with Mr. Dream.

Dust POV

She actually stood up for me, I’m amazed normally people would ignore that was getting bullied or join the bullies, whereas Y/N stood up for me and burnt those bullies. Y/N then grabbed my arm and continued to drag me to Astronomy.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip to Astronomy (may not be correct)

Mr. Dreams POV (were not expecting this were you)

When I saw my favourite student from last year come into class dragging a new student I was curious in many ways as she usually leaves the new students to Palette to show around. As I was going to ask about the new student the bell went, and a flow of students came into the room and went to their seats. The new student sat in the empty seat next to Y/N, he looked very nervous and shy. Y/N and him were sitting front and centre in the class so I whispered to the new student if he wanted to stand up and introduce himself he shook his head, so instead of getting him to introduce himself I got him to whisper his name to me. It was Dust.

I introduced him to the class and started to teach the class about the huntress (guess this reference). It is said that a great huntress from the hunters of Artemis, died to save the goddess from her father Atlas and died by his hand and the poison of Lydon a dragon that guarded the tree of golden fruits. Artemis then saved her as a constellation. Her last words apparently were “The stars, I see the stars again.” The same words that the monsters spoke when they left the underground.

Dusts POV

In Astronomy while Mr Dream was talking about the Huntress constellation, I was taking notes about it, then he started to go into the Greek mythology about the night sky and stars. Once he finished he asked us to make a poster about it working in pairs. One of the Jocks came up to Y/N and asked her if she wanted to be his partner she turned him down saying that she had someone else in mind to work with. Once he left she asked me if I wanted to be her partner for this project as I don’t know anyone else in this class. I accepted and we started to work on the project we compared our notes and started to plan out the poster.

Once Astronomy was over Y/N started to drag me towards the English class room when we got there Y/N dragged me to the back of the class and dragged me into the seat next to her. Then the rest of the class rushed in and tried to get seats at the back. The teacher Mr Reaper then came into the class room, he appeared to be floating slightly off the ground and seemed to be freaking out some of the students at the front of the class room. He floated to his desk and sat down. He told the class to open a book and start to read. I got out a copy of the Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone if you’re not Australian) and started back at Chapter one page one for the 5th time.

Y/N POV

PJ came up to me and asked if I wanted to be his partner for the Astronomy project, but I turned him down as I decided that I was going to be Dusts partner for the project as he was new and only really knew me that I know of he agreed, and we did our work until the bell went when I grabbed his arm and dragged him while running to English. I wanted to get a spot at the back for the both of us as Mr Reaper is literally Death himself in another AM (Alternate Multiverse). Yes, I do know about the Multiverses. (Shut it you stop breaking the fourth wall) Yes Flare I will. (See that is exactly what I’m talking about stop breaking the 4th wall)

Anyway when Mr Reaper sat down and told us to start reading our novels that we are supposed to bring to English lessons. I started to reread the Magnus Chase series and quickly finished the 1st book and moved on to the 2nd once I had finished both books it was time for History with Mr Night.

I lead Dust to Mr Nights class and got us seats next to Killer and Outer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dust's POV

When Mr Night came in he introduced himself and started talking about the war between humans and monsters. I looked over at Y/N and saw that she was shaking violently at the mention of some of the names of the humans who started the war. At one of the names I heard her muttering about how those prideful kings and queens were scared of the monsters power and wanted it for themselves and that they were going to take the monsters souls and trap the surviving ones in magic proof cages to keep their souls for later and that they knew that monster souls don’t stay in the world for long and were going to breed the remaining monsters like farm animals for their souls and when they didn’t manage to get the souls from a lot of the monster types they locked them in the underground and sealed the barrier on top of Mount Ebott.

When she got to this point the class was silent even the teacher stopped talking and listened to her when she finished Mr Night asked where she got that information from as he had only leant this from his teachers and wanted to read the book himself. Y/N stopped muttering when she heard Mr Nights voice and looked confused like she wasn’t muttering at all.

Y/N POV

I felt my demon getting restless as I started to hear about the war between humans and monsters, as I heard the names of the magicians that imprisoned the monsters underground my demon fought me for control, I started muttering things that I didn’t register and once Mr. Night asked me a question about my muttering I snapped out of it and gave him a confused look. I then looked at the clock and saw that the bell was about to go once the bell went I left the class with Dust and headed to the kitchen for Home Economics with Mr Sans and Mr Grillby.

In Home Economics we made pizzas for lunch, we first got the dough out of the freezer and microwaved it to defrost it then we rolled the dough out with a rolling pin, then got out the cold tomato paste and reheated it then got out the toppings and prepared them once we had cut the toppings we spread the tomato paste over the dough then out a small amount of cheese then my chosen toppings then topped it off with more cheese to hold all the toppings on it then put it on a pizza stone and put it in the oven.

When the bell rang the pizzas were ready, so we put them on trays and went into the cafeteria to eat them for lunch. I went to a table near the doors sat and waited for my other friends to meet me when Dust entered the room I waved at him and he came over to the table that I was sitting at. Then my friends entered through the door, I motioned them over and they sat at the table.


End file.
